Everlasting Detention
by Gwendolyn Felton
Summary: Draco is anxious about his four hour detention with Harry. Will the detention ever end? ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer: **As much as it pains me to admit it, I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They were created by the fabulous J.K. Rowling.

**Author's Note: **Comments/Suggestions and critiques are greatly appreciated! Enjoy

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Draco paused just inside the door of the Potion's classroom and let out a low groan. Of course Harry would be in this detention with him. His feelings for the Gryffindor had escalated a lot in the past year, especially now that he had defeated Voldemort. The brunette had relaxed more and seemed much happier since and that made Draco begin to notice him in a different light.

The door closed with a soft click and Draco moved towards the only table in the room. Setting his bag down on the floor he sat softly in the chair next to Harry who didn't look up from what he was writing. Without actually turning his head he could see that he still had his school robes on, which was an odd thing for him outside of classes.

Professor Snape stormed into the room with a swish of his robes and glared at the two boys. Draco noticed Harry still did not glance up from his parchment. "This is a four hour detention," the Potion's Professor drawled. "You will work on assignments. No talking or the detention will start over." With a smirk on his pale face he pivoted and stormed through the door that led to his office.

He desperately wanted to say something to the boy sitting next to him but couldn't think of anything but insults. Instead, he pulled out his Transfiguration book, parchment, quill, and ink and began working on his Animagus essay. It was ten minutes later when Harry finally moved from the position he had been in and it took everything Draco had not to glance at him. A few moments later, he gave in and turned his head just barely to the right and found Harry staring at him in turn with a smirk on his face. Draco jerked his head away and spent the next two and a half hours trying to avoid looking to his right.

Draco jumped when he heard a thud underneath the table and when he looked down he saw that Harry had kicked his trainers off. Confused, he turned back to his parchment. Only seconds later he felt the 

pressure of a socked foot sliding up his leg and his whole body stiffened. Did Harry know it was his leg? He looked over but only saw the back of his head. His breathing began to speed up, just from the knowledge that it was Harry touching him.

The pressure stopped suddenly and Draco heard a chair scrape across the dungeon floor. Out of the corner of his eye, he followed the brunette's movements as he walked towards a set of Encyclopaedias. When he was sure the other boy couldn't possibly see him, he turned his whole head towards him. Draco watched Harry's hand as it pulled up on his robe and scratched his knee. His very naked knee.

Harry had no trousers on under his robes. Draco's breathing sped up even more as he wondered if Harry had any pants on. The robe slid back down to cover his calves and Draco's eyes flickered to the left side of the room as Harry made his way back to their desk. The encyclopaedia slammed on the table as the brunette returned to his chair.

Draco could no longer concentrate on his assignment because of the bulge in his trousers. Glancing at his wristwatch he noticed there was still a bit under an hour left of the detention. Leaning closer towards the desk he attempted to steady his breathing and think about anything but Harry. Stealing a quick look at Harry he saw he had his back towards him. Setting his quill down, he rubbed his erection through his trousers. Biting his lip to stifle a moan he knew he'd have to do something more.

Unbuttoning his trousers very quietly he slipped his hand in his pants and began to stroke slowly, using his pre cum as lube. He pictured the glimpse of Harry's knee he had gotten earlier and then imagined his robe slipping further and further up, revealing a Quidditch toned arse. His breathing quickened even though he tried to keep it quiet. Pushing his pants down a bit he pulled his cock and balls completely out. The cool air of the dungeon blew past causing his breath to hitch at the feeling.

He continued to stroke, still slowly, not wanting to make more noise than he needed. His hand went up, thumb flicking over the head, and then back down in a smooth motion. Making sure Harry still had his back turned to him he began moving a bit faster and his breathing became harsh. His body froze as Harry twitched in his seat but relaxed as soon as he stopped moving. If it was possible, he was even more turned on by the fact that the brunette could catch him at any moment.

His eyes closed, imagining all the ways Harry could reveal himself under his robes and what they could do after he was out of it. Draco pictured Harry wanking, his head thrown back and eyes lidded. He bit 

his lip to suppress another moan and felt the skin break. A familiar heat pooled in his abdomen and then he felt another hand wrap itself around the hand that was stroking him causing his heart to stop.

Draco didn't breath or open his eyes for several long moments. Finally dragging up the courage, he slowly opened his eyes, only to see Harry's emerald green eyes staring directly at him. There was a smirk on his face and he didn't move his hand away. He continued to gaze into Harry's eyes completely unaware of what the brunette's other hand was doing. Draco couldn't make out what expression was on Harry's face and was afraid to move. The hand moved away from his after a few seconds although it felt like it had been hours.

Harry stood and Draco looked down, trying to figure out the most dignified way to cover himself up. As he was contemplating, the green eyed Gryffindor walked towards Draco and straddled him. He was shocked to notice the only things he had on were knee high socks and his Gryffindor tie, loose around his neck. A low groan left his throat as Harry's thigh brushed his half hard cock, causing it to twitch and stiffen once more. Looking up into the emerald eyes, he almost came at the site. Harry placed his hands on the back of the chair and moved his hips so their cocks lined up with each other. Then he began to move.

Draco moaned at the contact and grabbed the side of the table for balance. His hips thrust up, meeting Harry's cock as he thrust forward. He sunk his teeth into Harry's shoulder in an attempt to keep quiet, although a moan still slipped from his throat. The Gryffindor continued to move his hips against Draco's, causing Draco's breathing to become erratic. He was so turned on by Harry's boldness that mixed in with everything else, he wasn't going to last much longer. The heat was gathering in his abdomen once more and he bit his lip, letting his head fall back. Thrusting their hips together twice more they came at the same time. Harry said Draco's name loudly as he came, completely forgetting about the Professor in the next room.

They held onto each other for several moments, savouring the wonderful moment. Seconds later, a cold voice came from the office. "Four more hours for the incessant noise."

Harry looked into Draco's gray eyes and whispered, "Just what I was hoping for," before leaning down to kiss his lips.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


End file.
